We All Complete
by orintheus
Summary: Mikasa/Eren/Armin drabbles.
1. We All Complete

_Cottoncandy bingo. For the prompt: shelter. Takes place a little before the timeskip. Title taken from Never Let Me Go's soundtrack._

In the dark of the room Armin sees Mikasa rise up, walking up to the chair Eren is sitting on. She squeezes his shoulders in reassurance, an act Armin has seen countless times now that they've started spending time together. He doesn't know what to make of it. Sometimes he thinks it's a sibling thing. Something meant to make a younger one feel better about themselves and sometimes he dares to think it's something more. But Eren is a loud and physical person so maybe it's Mikasa's way of showing him she _understands. _She understands the pain of losing family, she understands being helpless too.

And whenever she does this, Eren's shoulders slacken. Almost as if the weight of all those four years roll off his shoulders and he becomes his younger self full of dreams and ideals that had attracted Armin when they'd first met. Armin realizes there isn't any time for anything these days, especially for Eren. No time to mourn his dead mother, mull over every little argument they may have gotten into but it doesn't matter because Eren thinks the now is what's important.

People see him as some deranged kid with anger issues but it's not true. It's not true to him or Mikasa because people don't understand Eren the way they do. They don't see him let out a small laugh when he hears something funny or worrying over their well-being when he's not dealing with his own problems. Eren is a kind soul layered with his hot-headedness. Mikasa is the solid foundation between the three of them, standing over them with more authority than both Eren and himself could ever hope to have. And him, well he's the one constantly needing to be babied, the one they'll come back to because they have to. Because no one else will.

(Though Eren's adamant that it's not the case—it never was and it never will be. They come back because he is their friend, they help him up because he offers his company and good will for it.)

Armin turns his attention towards the fire, slowly dying in the hollows of the dorm room. Tomorrow it's the results of their exam, of course they're worried about what will become of them but waiting is something both him and Mikasa do better than Eren after all. He's sitting cross-legged on the floor. Just behind him, he can hear Eren closing his textbook, the hardcover slapping against the pages. His pen clattering on the wood. Mikasa still hasn't moved from her spot, her red scarf rubbing against Eren's face.

Armin feels Eren's hand on his head. He's staring straight ahead at some unfixed point on the wall and Armin sees Mikasa tighten her grip onto Eren. Together the three of them make for some strange points on a beautifully broken triangle, trying to navigate their way through the politics of Titans, the Walls and adolescence. And Armin thinks he's completely blessed to have them both by his side to struggle through it.


	2. Birthdays

_For cottoncandy-bingo. Prompt: birthday. Three birthdays, three pictures of childhood after the fall of Wall Maria._

Eren's birthday after his mother passes away is bittersweet. His father tries his best to make it a celebration but it's not the same without her. Mr. Hannes still comes over to visit them. He comments on how they've all grown and how soon, they'll all be taller than him. His father smiles at the comment. Since they aren't allowed to have anything fancy due to shortages, they sprinkle a little honey on pieces of fried bread.

It doesn't taste as good as when his mom did it but it's a nice gesture.

**.**

It's Mikasa's eleventh birthday. She thinks they've all forgotten about it in the chaos of the Military Academy, Eren's fallout with his father and just the threat of the Titans. She doesn't mind this because she'd rather just have some time to herself, to reflect on things and just be alone for a bit.

But when she enters the girl's dorm, Armin calls to her. He says there's an emergency out in the yard. Eren's gotten into a fight again and he's not backing down. She tightens the scarf around herself, heads to where Armin is pointing, only to be greeted with Eren holding a birthday cake and Mr. Hannes standing beside him.

They have some of the cake Mr. Hannes has bought (it must've been expensive, provisions are low). It's got strawberries on top and vanilla frosting in the middle of it. She licks her fingers delicately, remembering the times when Eren's mother made cakes and cookies for them. Eren wipes his mouth on his sleeve before reaching into his pockets. He takes out a beautiful necklace with colourful, handcrafted glass beads.

"It's from all of us," he says. "Armin saw it and thought it'd look really nice on you."

"Thank you," she says.

She puts her hand out for it but Eren is already moving to the back of her. He slips the scarf off just enough so he can put on the necklace.

"Now that's what a lady should look like," Mr. Hannes says.

Armin nods in agreement.

**.**

Armin's birthday is the day after they graduate military school. He's lying in his bed, feeling miserable and weak compared to Mikasa and Eren. Mikasa enters the dorm room and for a second Armin almost tells her to get out, that the women's dorm is on the other side. But she flashes something wrapped in paper at him. She's already threatened all the other boys into giving them an hour at least.

Eren's pilfered some sweet buns from the cafeteria for the occasion. The three of them sit in a little circle close to each other. Eren empties out his handkerchief full of pastries and sweet buns. Mikasa hands him the present. It looks like a book. He looks up to the two of them. Eren purses his lips, as if deep in thought. Mikasa smiles gently at him.

He opens up the present, tears at the paper methodically, so that it can be used again if needed. It's a leather-bound book, written on the cover of it is the word 'Atlas.'

"It's a book people used to map out the world. Before the Titans," Mikasa says.

Eren looks strained from the gift. He pulls a piece of the sweet bun he's been holding and stuffs it into his mouth.


	3. Fathers, Sons And Everything In Between

_Prompt: family. Eren on fathers and mentors. _

Grisha Jaeger is not by nature an affectionate person, so Eren has learned to thief whatever warmth and love he can get from the man in his most quiet moments. In that strange time when he's tired but not completely asleep. He half sleeps, half sits on the kitchen chair, his arm thrust out, hovering over the empty space just beside the table. His mother warns him about making noise when his father is like this but Eren just lets himself stay as close and as quiet as he possibly can.

On Mikasa's first night at their house, his mother tucks them in tight. His father peers in. He hesitates at the doorway, then he makes his way to Miksas's bed. He kisses her on her forehead. He turns to Eren and does the same before leaving. It's either the best dream he's ever had or the best thing that's ever become a reality to him.

**.**

Mr. Hannes is far more open than his father ever was. His wife's sickness has left her infertile, maybe that's why he's had such an affinity for the three of them. Or maybe it's the debt that has yet to be repaid by the man but it makes Armin happy to have a parent figure always visiting them, checking up on them. Making sure they're staying out of trouble, not working too hard. Eren doesn't want to admit it at first but ever since his father disappeared, Mr. Hannes is the only adult person he puts his complete trust in. (And to that extent, Mikasa does too.)

Whenever Mr. Hannes visits, they always steal themselves away from the dining hall to be with him outside. Sometimes he brings them gifts, new clothes to replace the ripped or worn out ones.

**.**

Levi is strict, nothing satisfies him. Eren has learned that the hard way. He looks at his idol turned mentor for support, to which he offers very little. But one day, when he's actually made the effort to get out of bed on time and make it properly, Levi does his inspection as he always does. He closes his eyes, prepared for the scolding. When that doesn't happen, he opens his eyes, sees Levi looking back at him. He puts his hand on Eren's shoulder, it's an uncomfortable feeling for Levi but he leaves it for a whole five seconds before he retracts. To Eren, it lasts a whole life-time.

(And Ouro stares in shock at the exchange before pressing Eren for answers.)


End file.
